two idiots after school
by anak mecin
Summary: "Kalau kau sedang menunggu Ichigo, dia sedang bersama Inoue di rooftop..." Chad dan Rukia saling terdiam beberapa saat setelah itu. "Mungkinkah mereka..."
halo!
setelah sekian lama akhirnya mencoba publish fanfic lagi xD

sesungguhnya ini fanfic pertama yang saya bikin jauh sebelum _"private live concert"_ tapi gak saya publish karena masih merasa rancu dengan cara penulisannya (maafkan saya masih belajar haha)

kalau di rombak dari nol lagi males soale /plak

sudahlah... marimar dimulai!

warning: OOC, absurd, receh, garing, dan entahlah

oh ya, as always BLEACH kepunyaan om Tite Kubo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah ketika bel terakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Rasanya seperti suara dari surga yang membebaskan jiwa para siswa dari rasa kantuk yang menyiksa. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Tapi memang seperti itulah rasanya. Dengan semangat Rukia segera memasukan buku catatan yang penuh dengan coretan gambar-gambarnya yang 'unik' ke dalam tasnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera meminjam komik terbaru The Adventure of Chappy yang baru dibeli oleh Yuzu sehari yang lalu. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar ucapan dari seseorang yang berada di sebelah bangkunya yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan di sekolah." Dengan santai Ichigo membereskan segala benda yang ada di atas bangkunya yang terletak tepat di sebelah bangku Rukia. Rasa penasaran menghampiri Rukia tentang urusan apa yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan hal itu. "Baiklah." Rukia hanya menjawab singkat seakan tak acuh dan segera mengangkat tasnya untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, Rukia merasa sedikit cemas tentang Ichigo. Walau sebenarnya agak kesal juga karena rencananya untuk segera membaca komik terbaru Chappy harus tertunda, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Ichigo di depan gerbang sekolah. "Si bodoh itu sedang apa sih? Kenapa tidak muncul-muncul juga dari tadi". Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Chad yang akan meninggalkan sekolah. "Kuchiki, sedang apa?" dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya Chad memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia. "A-ah, tidak ada." Rukia yang setengah melamun menjawabnya dengan wajah agak terkejut. "Kalau kau sedang menunggu Ichigo, dia sedang bersama Inoue di _rooftop_..." Chad dan Rukia saling terdiam beberapa saat setelah itu. Entah kenapa Chad merasa dirinya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak bagus. Karena merasa canggung akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, dah." Chad memberikan isyarat dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya kemudian berjalan menjauhi sekolah.

Hal sebenarnya yang tidak diketahui oleh Rukia adalah bahwa pada saat jam istirahat hari itu Ichigo sedikit berbincang dengan Inoue. Inoue meminta Ichigo untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah karena ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting. Ichigo pun mengiyakan permintaan Inoue dan mengatakan padanya untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah di _rooftop_. Padahal tadinya Inoue ingin mengajak Ichigo ke sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, tapi Ichigo menolaknya dengan alasan tak bisa berlama-lama karena harus membeli bahan masakan titipan Yuzu.

Setelah mendengar apa yang Chad katakan, Rukia merasakan suatu sensasi yang aneh dalam dirinya. Disatu sisi dia merasa sedih dan marah. Namun di sisi lain ia berusaha meredam emosiya dan berusaha untuk terlihat tak terganggu sama sekali akan hal itu. Sambil menundukan kepalanya, Rukia membayangkan apa yang sedang Ichigo dan Inoue lakukan di _rooftop_.

"Mungkinkah mereka..." Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agak keras seakan tidak ingin membayangkan apapun dan mengusir segala gambaran yang ada di kepalanya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Ichigo dan Inoue muncul di depan gerbang sekolah secara bersamaan dan berpapasan dengan Rukia. Wajah mereka bertiga sama-sama nampak terkejut. "Kuchiki-san..." Inoue terkejut melihat Rukia yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ichigo pun cukup terkejut melihat Rukia yang dikiranya sudah meninggalkan sekolah ternyata malah berdiri dihadapannya. "Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau menungguku dari tadi?". Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, Rukia berusaha menjawabnya dengan intonasi yang terdengar sedingin mungkin. "Untuk apa aku menunggumu. Aku baru saja kembali dari kelas untuk mencari barangku yang tertinggal di sana."

"Ah, begitukah? Barangnya sudah ketemu?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Rukia dengan wajahnya yang nampak sedikit cemas. "Sudah." Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Sifat Kuchiki Rukia memang menyebalkan, tapi Ichigo merasa agak aneh dengan sikap Rukia yang tak biasanya sedingin itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang, Rukia. Ah, kita harus belanja titipan Yuzu terlebih dahulu!". Ichigo berjalan hingga berada tepat di samping Rukia. Raut wajah Inoue terlihat agak sendu seolah cemburu melihat Ichigo yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Rukia, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat wajar dan tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka berdua. "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Jaa ne~!" Inoue melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"Oi, Rukia..." sambil berjalan menuju mini market, Ichigo berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa sedari tadi terasa begitu canggung. "Hmm?" Respon Rukia masih dingin dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Ichigo. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi?" Ichigo berbicara dengan nada yang agak menggoda namun terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Rukia. "Apa peduliku." Merasa semakin kesal Rukia hanya menjawabnya singkat dengan ketus. "Barusan aku dan Inoue bertemu di _rooftop_..." Sesaat Ichigo menunda bibirnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ragu apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Rukia. Tapi toh tidak ada alasan bagi Ichigo untuk menyembunyikan hal itu darinya. "...dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Mata Rukia terbuka dengan lebar, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan, walau sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa momen itu pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Meski Inoue tidak pernah memberitahu Rukia tentang perasaannya pada Ichigo, tapi Rukia dapat melihat perasaan teman perempuannya itu dengan cukup jelas. Hatinya seakan-akan ingin meledak, namun dengan segala kemampuan yang dimiliki ia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak ingin merespon lebih jauh perkataan Ichigo tersebut. Namun ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. "Lalu, kau menerima perasaannya?" Rukia menanyakan hal itu dengan menundukan wajahnya ke bawah. Ia tidak ingin Ichigo menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi pada wajahnya, terlebih matanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun Ichigo selalu bisa menebak isi hati Rukia hanya dengan memandang matanya.

"Hmm... tidak." Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya terus memandang lurus kedepan hingga ia meneruskan kembali ucapannya. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Inoue akan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohonginya dan diriku sendiri. Menerima perasaannya hanya akan melukai kami berdua." Raut wajah Ichigo terlihat agak sedih karena rasa bersalah.

Tentu saja Rukia dibuat semakin terkejut dengan jawaban Ichigo. Sangat sangat terkejut! Pikirnya, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa menolak perempuan secantik dan sebaik Inoue, serta tulus mencintainya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Ichigo tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut diwajahnya, "Kenapa kau menolaknya?!" Ichigo hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap kedua mata Rukia. "Hmm... karena hatiku sudah memilih seseorang." Tatapan Ichigo begitu dalam dan hangat. Bahkan alisnya yang selalu mengerut tanpa kenal lelah terlihat sedikit melemas. "Kau... menyukai seseorang?"

Secara tiba-tiba Ichigo mengambil satu langkah panjang lebih depan dari Rukia, membalikkan badan tegapnya yang menjulang tinggi hingga saling berhadapan dengan shinigami kecil dihadapannya dan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Tanpa peringatan apapun, secara tiba-tiba Ichigo menyentuh pipi kiri Rukia yang lembut dengan tangan kanannya, mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mendekati wajahnya dan akhirnya mencium Rukia... tepat di bibirnya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" hanya dalam satu detik seketika seluruh wajah Rukia memerah seperti buah strawberry yang siap dipetik. Entah apa yang ia rasakan hingga jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Antara marah, terkejut, dan malu semuanya tercampur aduk. "Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya mencium orang yang kusukai." Dengan segera Ichigo menutupi pipinya yang bersemu merah tajam dan bibirnya yang telah mencium bibir Rukia dengan punggung tangannya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Ichigo (entah bagaimana dengan Rukia) dan rasanya ciuman itu seperti melelehkannya karena kelembutan bibir Rukia yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan wajah yang masih merah, Rukia hampir saja menonjok wajah Ichigo, namun Ichigo berhasil menghindarinya pada waktu yang tepat. "Oi! Kenapa kau ingin menonjokku?!" Ichigo berteriak dan protes karena ia nyaris saja terkena pukulan mautnya. Fisik Rukia memang kecil, tapi jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. "APA KAU BODOH?! KAU MENCIUMKU DI TENGAH JALAN TANPA SEBAB!" Rukia benar-benar mengamuk dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah karena malu.

Ichigo berusaha menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membela dirinya, "Bodoh! Aku tidak menciummu tanpa alasan. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?!" Ah, mustahil seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa bersikap tenang. Dengan frustasi Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan alisnya mengerut semakin tajam. Masih berwajah merah, Rukia hanya terdiam menatap wajah Ichigo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar, tapi aku pikir kau juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Jadi, apa aku salah?". Rukia menundukan kepalanya, tidak tau bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ini terlalu mendadak. Ichigo mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Rukia, ini bukan mimpi kan? "Apa sebaiknya aku berubah pikiran dan menerima perasaan Inoue saja ya?" Dengan sengaja Ichigo berusaha memancing reaksi Rukia dengan nada bercanda.

Kali ini pukulan Rukia tepat mengenai salah satu pipi Ichigo. "KENAPA KAU MASIH BERUSAHA MENONJOKKU BODOH?!" Ichigo meledak lagi. "KAU YANG BODOH, BODOH!" dengan kesal Rukia kembali berjalan, namun kali ini secara tiba-tiba ia memegang salah satu tangan Ichigo. Ichigo yang masih memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan merasa kaget, tapi tentu saja senang. Ia berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil memandangi Rukia yang berjalan beberapa langkah lebih depan darinya dan wajahnya kini bersemu merah kembali. Rasa sakit dari tonjokan Rukia dengan segera menghilang entah kemana.

"Kalau jalan lihat kedepan, nanti kau terjatuh seperti orang bodoh!" Rukia memarahinya karena merasa malu dipandangi terus oleh Ichigo. Dengan nada yang mengancam Rukia bergumam pada Ichigo, "Mulai saat ini, kau tidak boleh menyukai perempuan lain atau aku akan menendangmu hingga seluruh tulang rusukmu patah." Mendengar ancaman dari gadis yang disukainya itu Ichigo malah memberikan senyuman termanisnya dengan lebar, "Sesuai keinginanmu, my Queen!"

-END-

(kritik dan sarannya boleh banget loh! hehe dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic receh ini! XD)


End file.
